megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sandalphon
Sandalphon is a demon in the series. History Sandalphon is prominently featured in Jewish mysticism, such as the Kabbalah where he resides in the Sephirot of Malkuth alongside his "twin brother" Metatron. Sandalphon is said to be responsible for determining the gender of a person in one's embryonic state, and in other accounts said to be a guardian angel who delivers prayers to God. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Herald Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Herald Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona 5: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald Race *Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Herald Race Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Sandalphon, like a few other Redux-exclusive demons before him, is unlocked for fusion by finding a switch in an isolated part of the Upper Layer of the Empyrean Ascent. Upon flipping the switch, Sandalphon awakens, and notes that there is still time before he is required to sing God's praises in the new world. He leaves, and becomes available for fusion. He can only be fused using Aniel and Kazfiel. ''Persona 3'' Sandalphon appears as the ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana. He is available once the protagonist completes the Moon Social Link with either Nozomi Suemitsu (for the male protagonist) or Shinjiro Aragaki (for the female protagonist). The protagonist will need to fuse Gurr, Suzaku, Yatagarasu, Horus and Garuda together in a pentagon-spread fusion in order to obtain him. ''Persona 4'' Sandalphon is the ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana. He is unlocked after the protagonist completes the Moon Arcana Social Link with Ai Ebihara. Unlike in Persona 3, he does not require a pentagon spread for fusion; a triangle spread with the 3 Moon Personas below him is the recommended method. ''Persona 5'' Sandalphon is the ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana and can only be summoned through fusion in the Velvet Room once the Moon Confidant with Yuuki Mishima is completed. He is the first Persona to learn the Angelic Grace skill and the only source of the Repel Curse skill. He is also the second of four Personas that learn the Sword Dance skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Sandalphon yields and Angelic Grace skill card. Sandalphon is also required as part of an advanced fusion to summon Metatron, alongside Principality, Power, Dominion, Melchizedek and Michael. ''Devil Children Fire Book'' Sandalphon is one of the brothers of Enoch that confronts Jin as he makes his way through Enoch's palace. After his defeat, the illusion dissipates to reveal a demon disguised as Sandalphon, who then disappears. The real Sandalphon's statue can be found in the Highest Peak, where he can be freed by Jin. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Sandalphon is unlocked for fusion after the protagonist reaches Fate Level 3 with Miyako Hotsuin. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas